


Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

by EMOtional



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book Canon Ages, Book Setting, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Season 8 I don't know her, The show stopped after season 6, Unplanned Pregnancy, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMOtional/pseuds/EMOtional
Summary: The Starks come home. Sansa has her family back. Jon is trying to not get cockblocked. Need I go on...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. With everyone back

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at summaries I'll try and get better. Let me know what you think and I'll try and write more for you guys!

To say that Jon missed Sansa was quite an understatement. When they first took back Winterfell, they found a nice companionship between each other. They grew a sort of fondness for one another which he hated to admit, but dare he say he loved her. To think he was falling in love with his sister, oh how he hated himself for thinking it, but one look at her and all other thoughts left his mind other than his love for her. And then Bran came back with the Reed girl and he was able to focus on something other than Sansa. He said he wasn’t Bran Stark anymore, but some sort of Raven. It didn’t really matter because once he said that Jon Snow wasn’t their brother, he seemed to lose all thought. 

“Of course he’s our brother, Bran, how could you say such a thing.” She had given him such a reassuring look grabbing his hand. He almost hated the way she said brother, but if he wasn’t her brother oh how freely he could love her.

“No he’s not. He is our cousin. Aunt Lyanna had a child before she died. With Prince Rhaegar. They had loved each other. She ran away with him intending on becoming his second wife. When she was dying, she made Father promise to keep her child safe. So Father protected that child the best way he knew home, by making the child his bastard.” 

Sansa only seemed to squeeze his hand harder as if she was afraid, he may run away if she let go. I’m not her brother. I’m not her brother. I’m not her brother. Oh thank the gods he wasn’t some fool. It was like a weight was taken off of him to know he wasn’t committing sin in loving her. He finally squeezed her hand back to at let her know he was ok. After that Sansa hardly left Bran’s side making sure that everything was being taken care of for him. He may have thought she completely forgot about him if not for the fact that she still came to his bed most nights.

Once everything seemed to settle Arya showed back up as well. Sansa had been walking around the courtyard speaking with Lord Royce about something or another when she had her yelling over by the front gate. When she had made it over to see what the problem was, she had found one guard unconscious and another on the ground with a small child on top with a knife to his throat. Sansa nearly broke down crying when the figure glanced up and immediately toppled her into a hug. Arya was home and Sansa’s family was all coming home and she seemed to lose her composure hugging Arya almost as fiercely as she was being hugged. They became almost inseparable the three of them. Taking their meals together walks through the courtyard, even retiring together. Jon would join them most days glad he could also have his family back, but it was different for hm now. He wasn’t a Stark not like they were. Arya thought differently though.

“Idiot you’re always my brother I don’t care who your bloody father was.” It warmed his heart at those words, but he looked over at Sansa and was glad for the first time that they were not siblings. With Arya being home for a few weeks now they all seemed to retire separately now. Sansa generally stayed up later most of the time working on a few more letters before retiring to bed. He thought that would mean she would return to his bed now. He hated to admit how much he missed her there, but she seemed to retire to her own room. He would have broached the subject with her just to see if she was alright, but it seemed Arya got there before him. Arya now seemed to love to sit with Sansa during these late nights. She must have told her of her last marriage. Jon decided he should start joining them as well, Sansa seemed to appreciate another set of eyes for these letters and Jon was more than happy to be so close to her once again. After a few days of this though, Jon thought he saw Arya stick her tongue out at him when her and Sansa left for bed together one evening. He didn’t think much of it till he was back in his room and then it hit him. Had Sansa told her what they had been doing. They were close now yes, closer than many who used to consider each other as siblings, but he didn’t know how close that entitled what did they could tell each other. He was fine with it if she did decide to tell her siblings about them. It was nice to see the two of them getting along so well compared to when they were younger. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t turn into a blushing maid if someone found out about them. It was at dinner a few weeks later Sansa appeared to be sleeping alone again, Arya apparently finding something else to occupy her time. 

He would have spoken to her after dinner to make sure she was ok, but it appeared to be a cycle of Stark siblings returning home to Winterfell. Rickon was home with a snarling Direwolf and equally fierce wildling to help prove it was him. Rickon returned and apparently had been fostered by His Uncle who retook Riverrun so long ago. The tears running down Sansa’s face as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug could have moved anyone. Arya seemed to be overwhelmed as well nearly broke down seeing her baby brother again. It seemed though that Sansa had a new sleeping companion and the cycle started once again. Sansa was now radiating happiness something so completely different than when he first saw her again. It made him happy to see her this way. They all seemed to join Sansa in her study for or after dinner. Bran too seemed to stop lurking everywhere to join them. Some nights seemed to be quiet; each working on whatever else they had to do. Sansa seemed to take over Rickon’s education so that he may rule one day. He hasn’t stated that he doesn’t want to rule and Sansa ever the prepared was going to make sure one way or another that he would be able to he choose to rule. Some days were better than others. It seemed both he and Sansa have taken to parenting him more often than not. The morning Sansa would sit him down and they would go over the letters before finishing with a story. Breaking for lunch she seemed to hand him over to Jon who would help him with his training in the yard. Often times Arya would join them only to leave just as suddenly. It was a nice rhythm, but that seemed to change too. Sansa had seemed to fall ill. She seemed more or less ok, but she seemed to wake up most morning more tired than before. She claimed it was Rickon who kept her awake most nights asking about their parents.

“Perhaps he should sleep in his own room tonight? You already wake too early and go to sleep too late this can’t be healthy for you.” She looked as if she would argue, but Arya joined in.

“I’ll take him tonight.” Thank gods for Arya. It looked as though Sansa was about to argue, but she seemed to keep her mouth shut.

They seemed to go about the rest of their day well enough. Dinner had gone smoothly and retiring after joining in the study held no problems as well. He had just got to his room Ghost must be out roaming in the Godswood because he wasn’t in his usual spot by the fire. He managed to get his topcoat off when his door open and promptly closed. He turned around and oh gods she was here. She took off her cloak hanging it on the stand next to her. She was beautiful as ever even in her shift and hair done in a simple braid. He wished to say he was better in control of himself, but he was just a man with the woman he loved in front of him. He walk over towards her slowly not wanting to scare her away. He was so close now he could smell the lavender and lemon of her hair and then her hands went to cup his face and he was never that strong of a man anyways. He seemed to crash into her grabbing onto her waist to hold her closer never wanting to let her go. She seemed more than eager to give in moaning into his mouth. Moving his hands down to grab the back of her thighs he lifted her up to move her to the bed. He set her down gently, always gently, lifting her shift he tossed it aside before moving back to her mouth. He made his way from her mouth to neck before moving down to her chest. Kissing, pinching, and massaging each getting equal attention. They seemed bigger than the last time they were together. Doesn’t matter he thought she was back in his bed and that’s what matter to him. 

“Jon…” She moaned almost breathlessly as he took one of her teats in his mouth. 

“Jon, oh gods, Jon.” She seemed even more vocal than usual, perhaps it had just been too long. He started making his way down to her core making sure to kiss her everywhere his lips passed, but he paused for a moment. When did her stomach get this round? He pushed himself up a little more to make sure he wasn’t seeing things his hand coming to grasp the small bump of her stomach. 

“Jon why did you… oh” Sansa had pushed herself up by her elbows to see what caused Jon to pause.

“Sansa…”

“Jon?” He only stared at her waiting for an explanation. She grabbed one of his arms to pull him closer curling herself into his chest holding him. He wrapped his arms around her unsure of what else to do. After a moment she said so quietly he would have missed it had he not been so close.

“I’m pregnant.” She did not dare to look up. She knew what he had always thought about children. He never dreamed of being a father never dared to when he decided to join the Nights Watch. But he wasn’t in the Nights Watch anymore, he wasn’t her bastard half-brother either. He simply held her for a little bit longer before finally saying a simple, “Ok.”

He had never been much for words anyway. He loved her, would do anything for her even have a child with her. She at least understood his meaning and simply held him tighter intertwining their legs together so that they couldn’t part. It was so peaceful they almost fell asleep like that. Except for a noise coming down the hall. Before they could even register it. Arya burst into his room screaming something about Rickon refusing to sleep and Sansa being missing from her room. 

“Jon please you have to help me Rickon wont stop crying, Shaggydog is barking up a storm, Bran is useless, and Sansa is missing you have to help me –“ she paused mid-sentence finally noticing the position her sister and Jon were in.

“What the hell?” 

“Arya can you hand me my shift it’s just in front of you.” Sansa polite as ever held the furs in front of her to help preserves some modesty. Arya to shock to do anything but comply. Sansa having put her shift on grabbed her cloak and left to go find Rickon.

“What just happened.” Arya finally broke the silence around. She continued to stare at Jon who dumbly stared back at her. What did just happen? Oh gods he was going to be a father. He would have spoken that allowed, but Sansa came in holding Rickon and Bran right behind them. She moved past Arya setting Rickon on the bed so that she could sit down on it.

“Arya why don’t you sit down.” She was sitting against the headboard Rickon moving to her lap and resting his head against her chest. She was mindlessly rubbing his back before she began talking again.

“Jon and I have been close since we retook Winterfell. He was my only family left when I found him, and he helped me reclaim Winterfell. You know this, but what you don’t know if how close we were. Before we knew we were not siblings, half-sibling, we were sleeping together. Simply sleeping, I had too many nightmares and I couldn’t sleep without him. And I refuse to say I was ashamed to have I lusted for him, but he was my first happiness in so long I did not care.” Jon remembered that first month after they retook Winterfell. He had been horrified to realize how he truly felt about her, but the night she came to his bed and kissed him when he went to kiss her forehead, he felt relief to know she felt the same. It wasn’t their first night together that came about a week later, but to know he loved her, and she loved him back had been enough for them.

“And then Bran came home, and he gave us the truth to be able to be with each other freely instead of in secret and I thought it was too good to be true. I could actually be with him and not just in secret. And then Arya and Rickon came home and I had my family home. I was going to tell you Arya, but then Rickon came back and he was already so confused I didn’t want to confuse him anymore. I’m sure Bran already knew, but I didn’t know how you would take it. I’m sorry I kept it from you for so long.” She glanced over at Arya waiting for a response. Arya on her part had kept it together pretty well having found out her sister and who she still considered a brother had been coupling together.

“I mean weird but just give me a warning next time if you’re going to be in Jon’s room, I really don’t want to have to barge in on you guys next time something goes insane.” Sansa had nodded her head. Passing a glance at Rickon who was toying with her braid.

“Perhaps we should call it a night. It’s been a long day and I am still tired.” She was about to get when Jon got up and motioned for Rickon. He had fallen asleep sometime while Sansa was talking and for that he was grateful he didn’t want to know how the young boy would react to him be4ing with his sister. Arya and Bran followed him out the door and back into their respective rooms. It sort of baffled him to be honest. Who finds out that the women he loves, loves him back in the same way and then tells their family all in the same sentence?

“Jon?” Oh so Rickon was awake. He had just opened the door to his room and had set him down on his bed.

“Yes, Rickon.”

“Will you and Sansa marry now?” Well that thought hadn’t crossed his mind half a hundred times.

“I’m not sure. We haven’t really discussed it yet. Why? Do you think we should marry?” He was only half teasing not wanting to rile him up just as he was falling asleep. Rickon yawned before he said, “Sansa deserves to marry someone like you. You would take care of her like father took care of mother.” 

He was asleep before he could add anything else. Well he definitely took it better than he expected. He rubbed a hand over his face before going back to his room. Sansa was still there asleep under the furs and he thought how he never wanted her to leave his bed. He undressed and crawled into bed with her tucking himself against her back and resting his hand against the small bump of her stomach finding sleep easier than he had in while.


	2. he could never say no to her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to make it just a cute oneshot but since so many people have read and liked it I thought ok might as well fix the whole series then. Chapter is similar to 7x02, but obviously I've decided to change it so here we go. Hope you like it. and if you like it more than D&D's lmk.

He woke early the next morning Sansa having turned over in the night with her face tucked into his chest. He never thought he would get here. He always figured he would die in the Nights watch. Well he did get to do that he thought to himself. But to be able to bed the woman he loved and bring a child into the world with him. He never allowed the thought to cross his mind afraid of what it may do to him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her tighter. He could have gone back to sleep if Sansa hadn’t started to stir next to him. The sun was barely starting to make its way into the sky when she opened an eye at him before groaning and forcing herself back to sleep. Unfortunately for them work was never down and they both forced themselves to get up. He wished more than anything to be able to rest with Sansa in his arms for the rest of his days. He thought he would never be able to have this in his life and he’ll be damned now if it were ever taken from him.

“Sansa we should probably get up before someone bursts in on us again.” He kept his voice as quiet as he could. That seemed to only cause her to push her face further into his chest almost trying to will herself back to sleep. He knew he should let her rest she must have been exhausted these past few days, but they both had meetings to attend to. Jon was due to go south in a few days and there was still much to be done in preparation for the long night. He felt her further tangle their legs together and thought oh well.

“Fine, but just a little bit longer. We are both busy today.”

He closed his eyes breathing deeply into her hair before letting sleep grab him again. When he woke the second time it was due to the knock at his door with Arya’s muffled voice accompanying it.

“Are you both decent. Sansa is being demanded of and everyone is worried she’s gone and died in the night.” Sansa with all her grace had simply yelled a come in before pushing herself up on the bed.

“Oh thank god I definitely didn’t want a repeat of last night to happen.” Sansa at least was embarrassed enough now that she had more sleep in her. 

“I am sorry you had to find out the way you did.”

“Yea you better be. Anyways come on the lords are near to starting a search party looking for you. I managed to hold them off so that I could get you before they did. I doubt they would enjoy seeing their Queen in bed with a man while unmarried.”

“It’s fine can you go find someone to help me get dressed. Il meet them in my room.” She got up to grab her cloak to help keep away the morning chill. The fire having gone out at some point during the night. She turned her head as she walked out giving a small smile for going to get ready for the day. Jon deciding it would be best if he at least made it out before Sansa did. He managed to slip into the room mostly undetected. Davos had nodded at him before going back to his conversation with Brienne. Littlefinger was in his usual corner observing the room. Bran was nowhere to be see and neither was Rickon. Probably for the best the kid could hardly sit still for a meal much less a meeting that seemed boring to him. He was going to ask Davos what was going on when Sansa had entered the room. The Lords all seemed to stop speaking at the same time. 

“I thank you for your patience my Lords. I have been feeling a little ill lately and it seems to have caught up to me.” She sat at the head of the table, Arya standing behind and to the left of her, Jon went to sit at her right-hand side. The Lords themselves seemed only a little worried about her statement, but for the most part kept their sympathies to themselves. He wondered if she had eaten yet. Arya might have already had a small plate ready for her in her room, but he couldn’t be sure till he asked. Sansa started off by going over the important ravens that she received since they last spoke, followed by the grain stores and stating how she had begun writing to the Tarly’s about trade agreement. He was mostly focusing on the reactions of those in front of him. Those who objected to much or not enough. Those who asked to many question, his focus had mainly been on Littlefinger and why he was still here.

“There is another matter that has recently been brought to my attention.” 

That caught Jon’s attention. She hadn’t mentioned anything new recently.

“I received a letter from the citadel this morning from a man named Samwell Tarly. He claimed that he found evidence of Dragonstone residing on a mountain of dragon glass which is able to kill a white walker. I understand this a necessity that we cannot pass up at this time, but there is also another issue entirely. Tyrion Lannister who is hand to the self-proclaimed Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Daenerys Targaryen, has requested an audience with me asking the North to bend the knee and recognize her as the true ruler for the Iron Throne.” Well that last part he did know, but the letter from Sam must have come as she was getting ready. 

“Your Grace, with all due respect I remember the Mad King and what he had done to the realm the last time a Stark went south.” Lord Royce had taken a stand glancing around the room as he did. “I doubt we can trust the Mad King’s daughter any more than him.” She simply stared at him for a moment her face not giving a hint of emotions she may be feeling. She let out a small sigh glancing down before meeting his gaze.

“Lord Royce I know as well as you exactly what happens to my family when they go south. I have yet to make a decision whether or not to even send an envoy to meet with her. While she does have an impressive army and three dragons, might I add, I have yet to decide what to do.” She seemed ok with the nod he had given as he sat back down but that did not stop that chatter from happening around the room. Sansa rose from her seat which’d stop the remaining murmurers form speaking further.

“Yes we need Dragon glass and we most likely will need Daenerys Targaryen’s assistance to get it. That will not however change the North’s decision for independent. I promise you I will reach a decision and share it with you all by the end of the day. My Lords and Ladies’ I will see you then.” She left the room with Arya on her trail. Jon barely got up in time before he could be bombarded with questions. He found them in Sansa’s solar with Bran and Rickon going over the days lessons. 

“Oh Jon good you’re here. I need to tell you what my decision is.” Sansa had just sat down at her desk with Arya on the other side of it. Sansa put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion while Arya handed him a note. It read Littlefinger is always listening. Protest what I am about to ask you. She gave him a pointed look waiting for him to give a form of understanding. He nodded while tossing the note into the fire.

“Jon you will down to Dragonstone to treat with Daenerys. Make her help us to the best of your abilities. If she knows she is a relative of yours she may be more inclined to help us.” 

“Sansa, no. She has no reason to believe that I am Rhaegar’s son. Even if she did, she would think me a threat to her cause.” She nodded giving him a look to continue. “We don’t even have any proof that there is any more dragon glass left there it would be a waste of manpower and much needed resources.” 

“Jon, I have made up my mind about this I want you to go and I will be telling everyone else this at dinner tonight.” Arya look like she was having the time of her life while fiddling with the dagger Bran had given her. Rickon who had been trying to pay attention to his work unfortunately found more interest in the conversation.

“No Jon you can’t go. Osha said father went down south and they sent back his head for his service. Please you can’t go. Who will be there for us?” Rickon had come over to what looked like grab on to him at first, but then he is starting pounding on his leg. He looked over at Sansa who seemed pretty amused by the turn of events. Well she clearly wasn’t going to help with this. He grabbed his arms lest he get hit in the face (again) as he bent down to his level.  
“Rickon even if I do go-“

“Which he will. He can’t say no to Sansa.” He glared at Arya for interrupting him.

“Even if I do go, I promise I will come back to you. To all of you.” He looked up at them then. Arya was right though. He would never, could never say no to her. He would force the seasons to change if she asked it of him. Rickon didn’t look convinced still half struggling to be released and land a hit on Jon at the same time. Apparently, it was an amusing enough sight because Sansa had begun giggling quietly to herself. 

“Perhaps we should find something for lunch. I don’t know about you lot, but I had missed breakfast.” He may have been referring to everyone, but his tone was meant for her. Seeming to get the message she stood from her desk.

“Alright. I suppose a break for lunch cannot hurt anything.” She made her way to the door passing a glance behind her to make sure everyone was following her. 

After lunch Jon suggested he take Rickon into the training yard so that Sansa would be able to look over her ledgers without any distractions near her. While she normally would have liked him only going into the training yard after behaving well during lessons; she did desperately want to get the ledgers done by the end of the day. So after suffering a few new bruises and a wounded ego from fighting Arya He sent everyone inside to get cleaned up before the dinner tonight. He had no idea what Sansa exactly was planning by announcing her plan at dinner instead of immediately, but he trusted her judgement. Would always trust her judgement. He didn’t once and it almost cost him and their army their lives. His thoughts seemed to have drifted him towards the crypts again. He didn’t make a habit of going there but seeing as how it may be a while before he sees it again it may be due. He thought now that he knew who his mother was, he may feel a sort of kinship to her. Something anything other than a hollow feeling of looking at a statue of a woman he barely heard stories about. If Bran was right and seemed sure enough of that he was all he felt was anger. Here he was the product of so much death and destruction and for what? Never knowing who his real parents where, having his Uncle risk his life just for more death and destruction to happen because of it.

“I delivered his bones myself you know. As a gesture of good will” Jon closed his eyes breathing deeply before turning to face Littlefinger. He seemed to take his silence to continue on, but Jon only half listen to what he was saying. God if he could just kill him and be over with it. Sansa says that she still needs him for some final game or another, but that didn’t stop him from imagining what it would be like to see him lose his tongue. He seemed to continue talking and Jon was only half paying attention.

“I have nothing to say to you.” He moved to walk away finished with the discussion, but Littlefinger pressed his luck. 

“You may have enemies, Bastard, but I swear to you I am not one of them. I love Sansa. As I loved her mother.” It was as if the whole world went red. He didn’t even think all he knew was that his hand was around Littlefinger’s neck and he was shoving up into the wall as hard as he was able to.

“Touch her and I’ll kill you myself.” He pushed his hand against his throat for final measure. Leaving the crypt in search of Sansa before the dinner could start.

By the time he found her though she was already seated with dinner about to be served.


	3. Oh to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically I'm try to stay with most of season 7 in terms of progression but with obvious changes to the actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its Corona Time!!! k so I'm gonna try and make more cause I know we all pretty much under lock and quarantine rn. If y'all have more stuff you want in these stories honestly leave a comment cause I can really use some Ideas rn. or if you want a different AU written same thing.

Dinner had been an almost silent affair. Sansa made sure to make a point of staying silent during dinner. Everyone else could talk and joke about themselves but it was Sansa who was not to be disturbed if she decided to join everyone in the main hall for dinner. If she was speaking to a companion for whatever reason that invited conversations that could easily be brought up during a meeting during the day or with a private audience. Not during a meal. Many of the older lords understood this, but there was always the few that tried to push their luck with her. Other than the chiding of Rickon not eating his food or slouching it was always a silent meal with her. He thought he may be at least able to whisper to her what had happened with Littlefinger, but he was unable to by not even being seated close to her. Even though he was now allowed a seat at the high table there was still the seating order he had to deal with. When it was just him and Sansa it was no problem for them to sit next to each other, but now with Arya, Bran, and Rickon home there was always one person in between him and Sansa. He knew she would be upset when he told her of his interaction with him, that he should try and be civil with the man, but Gods did Littlefinger get under his skin. The lords were whispering amongst themselves, glancing around one another trying to guess who would be bold enough to break the near silence of the room. When she finished, she daintily pressed her napkin to clean the nonexistent crumbs away from her face. She waited to stand until Rickon seemed mostly full of his meal before she stood up and waited for the Lords to quiet their chatter. She waited a beat before she started to speak.

“My Lords I thank you for your patience with my decision. It was not easy, but I do think this is what is best for the North and our Survival.” She paused, face impassive, letting no emotion creep into her tone. “I will send my Half-Brother, Jon, to go down to Dragonstone and ask The Mad King’s Daughter for help in mining for dragonglass for the war to come.” 

She stood there for a moment before sitting herself back down taking a small sip of her wine waiting for the chaos that was to come. She did not wait long for the crowd to erupt into disagreement. They were all shouting, pleading with her to reconsider, not because he was a Stark bastard, but because they found out he was a Targaryen bastard. Arya seemed pleased with herself, Bran a blank canvas as always, he didn’t bother to look at anyone else he was too shocked to learn everyone knew what his birth right meant. Everyone knew who his true father was and mother as well, but his father is what had sent everyone off. It was Lord Royce who made the first move.

“My Queen, it has been made aware to many of us that Jon Snow is not your father’s bastard, but his sister’s instead. Your Father lied to the realm, to protect the last of a family that were tyrants and cruel to their people.”

Sansa’s face remained impassive allowing no reaction to be shown. He continued on barely pausing to take note of her face to gain even a sense of what she may be thinking.

“Your Grace we cannot possibly send him to treat with his own blood. Not before ensuring that he actually will come back and take your crown.” She stayed silent taking a sip of the wine in front of her.

“And what would you have me do my Lord. I have had no reason to doubt him in the past. He was one of the first to name me your Queen. He clearly has just found out about his true parentage as well. He grew up same as I under Ned Stark to know the truth of the Targaryen rule. He has been a true and loyal Northerner so I say again what would you have me do.”

That seemed to quiet him up if not for a few moments. It was enough for Arya shout out, “Yea what should they do… Get Married.” She laughed at that, but it was enough to get the lords to start murmuring and agreeing with the thought. She was unmarried and so was he could take the stark name he would never break away from a vow. 

“Fine if this is what you wish to ensure that he will remain loyal to the North then I shall marry him.” She stepped up and waited for Rickon to do the same. I will see everyone in the Godswood in one hour while I draw up a nuptial agreement that everyone will agree to.” She nodded before leaving with Rickon and Arya in tow. He was left too stunned to move before it occurred to him that he may actually get to marry Sansa now. They can both remain Starks. They can love each other openly now. He was about to leave to follow them when he realized Bran was still at the table.   
“Let’s go find the rest of the family.” Bran just nodded before his eyes turned white.

They made their way down the halls leading to Sansa Solar. It seemed a few of the Lord’s had followed her and they were currently arguing over something or another. He walkedin to find Sansa already sat at her desk with multiple sheets of paper currently spread around her. 

“Jon will be crowned King in the North just as I have been crowned Queen. That is my one stipulation if this marriage will happen.”

“Your grace we did not crown him we crowned you.”

“We fought for you and continue to fight for you. I will not fight for some half mad blood.”

“My Lord I understand your hesitation to Jon being married into our family, but the whole point is that he will not be a Targaryen anymore. He will be a Stark through and through. We do not want another Targaryen in our realm, and we won’t because he will be a Stark. He will renounce his heritage and we won’t have to think about it anymore. Now do we have an agreement, or should I write up a different version?” 

Lord Glover and Royce muttered their agreements, but not before glowering at him. He just nodded and moved out of the way as they left to join the festivities. He almost held his breath as the door closed hardly believing that he may actually get to be married to Sansa. To be able to love her as he does more openly than he ever dreamed he could. She was still sitting going over the paperwork on her desk before it finally occurred to him that he can speak, and this is not his sweetest dream come to life.

“Sansa.” He breathed seemly remembers that he can do that. She looks up and they lock eyes for what seems like the first time and she stands up and goes to him and oh. How holding her like this had never seemed real before. He could only do so at night very rarely and less often now with all who occupies the castle. She pulls back and gives him the brightest smile and how his heart eased. To be with her like this has never seemed so sweet until now.

“Is this what you were plotting earlier. To get me married before someone else could figure out what it meant?”

“I wanted to be married to you for the longest time. However, I knew that asking out right for us to marry would be suspicious. This seemed to be the safest way of getting the North to agree without causing too much suspicion.”

“How many do you think saw through the ploy?”

“Lord Baelish and Lord Royce, of course, maybe Glover and Karstark, but I won’t know for sure until after the wedding. It’s when you leave is going to be the hardest of convinces the them that you will remain on our side.”

Jon nodded in agreement before pulling away slightly to look at her. Her eyes were a little glassy and she gave him watery smile before kissing him. He couldn’t get much farther than that when a knock came from the door. With a soft sigh she pulled away grabbing onto his hand as she led him out the door to go get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Guys so much for reading, leaving comments and kudos and everything!!!!!!! It really does mean so much to me.


End file.
